MIS MEMORIAS
by Yinu25
Summary: "El pasado está escrito en la memoria y el futuro está presente en el deseo" Una niña huérfana adoptada para ser la próxima mejor asesina del país pero que pasara cuando ella y sus amigas conozcan a alguien especial los celos y el odio estarán presentes y la amistad estará en riesgo...


**MIS MEMORIAS**

 _En las calles de noche de New York mientras la lluvia caia corria una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro casi negro ondulado y ojos cafés corría cargando un pequeño bulto cubierto por cobijas de color rojo estaba llorandopensando en el destino que le había tocado, su mejor amigo estaba en Japón y no sabia su situación habían cortado lazos cuando se caso con el hombre que poco después la abandono, su única esperanza era llegar rápido a su destino._

 _La mujer llego a un orfanato ai encontró una caja de cartón donde dejo el pequeño bulto que resulto ser una bebita de no mas de 1 año la bebe tenia una matita de cabello color negro y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de la mujer la cual llorando salio corriendo después de tocar la puerta queriendo que nadie la viera pero de tanto correr llego a un parque con el corazón doliéndole intensamente no pudo emitir ningún grito de ayuda cayo desplomada en el suelo al menos su hija estaba a salvo..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

En un cuarto deplorable estaba una pequeña de ojos cafés como el chocolate y cabello corto cuadrado negro con un fleco igual de cuadrado ella vestia un vestidito color gris que le llegaba por un poco debajo de sus rodillitas tenia zapatos de piso negros sujetos por una correa y una calcetas estaba otra niña que vestia igual que ella solo que la nena tenia el cabello largo marrón claro amarrado en una coleta sus ojos eran tambien de como marrón claro.

Ambas estaban viendo por la ventana el parque que se encontraba a unos metros del orfanato.

Niña1(la pelinegra): Vamos Estefanía no perdemos nada

Estefanía (la ojimarron):Rebe si la loca de Ivonne nos atrapa

Rebe(la pelinegra): No pasara nada regresaremos rápido anda vamos por favor-haciendo carita de perrito triste-

Estefanía: Esta bien pero si nos dice algo o nos castiga será tu culpa-resignada-

Rebe: Si si si no hay problema-sonriendo-

.

.

.

.

Las niñas habían salido con éxito del orfanato y estaban en el parque jugando en los columpios parecían muy alegres. Hasta que una mujer grande de unos 48 años de cabello castaño oscuro canoso de ojos azules las niñas en cuanto la vieron la reconocieron era Ivonne la cuidadora se echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en distintas direcciones...

Rebe llego a donde jugaba una niña tal vez un año mayor que ella de pelo negro y ojos miel que jugaba con sus muñecas la mayor logro ver ala pequeña que se escondió en un arbusto.

Niña:hola ¿Como te llamas? ¿por qué te escondes?

Rebe asoma su cabecita pero inmediata mente se vuelve a esconder

Niña:yo me llamo karai y tu?

Rebe:soy re...be...ca -dijo aun escondida-

Karai:no te escondas ven juguemos

Rebe:no gra...ci...as-timidamente-

Karai:vamos no muerdo-le toma la mano y se la lleva al lugar donde estaba jugando-ademas que acabo de llegar con mi papá tu serás mi nueva amiga ¿te parece?

Rebe:etto...cla...ro

Karai:jeje no seas miedosa

Rebe:N..o soy mie...do..sa

Karai se rio y ambas empezaron a jugar rebe le perdió el miedo a kari ambas niñas estaban alegres la menor había olvidado de que huía asta después de un tiempo el señor Oroku Saki llego por su hija quien tambien se había olvidado de su papá

Destructor:karai hora de ir nos

Karai:-lo voltea a ver-pero papá es muy pronto

Destructor:no me desobedezcas karai

Rebe estaba apunto de irse ya que el señor le dio miedo pero karai la detuvo y con lagrimitas en los ojitos y en pequeño rubor se quedo

Karai:papá ella es mi amiga Rebeca

Destructor sele quedo viendo lo que asusto a Rebequita un poco mas y se escondió detrás de karai.

Destructor no dejaba de comparar a Rebeca con su antigua amiga era muy parecida y ala vez distinta a su querida Mitzuki como no olvidarla si ella y el pertenecían al mismo clan.

Destructor:un gusto conocerla señorita Rebeca

Rebe:i..gua..l men...te se..ñor-nerviosa detrás de karai-

Karai:podemos llevarla con sus papás?-a destructor-

Rebe:no ten..go

Karai:he?

Rebe:vivo en un orfanato -a karai sin ver a destructor-

Oroku Saki iba a decir algo cuando Ivonne tomo a Rebeca de la cintura para llevársela

Ivonne: Eres una maldita chiquilla por eso nadie quiere llevarte ni tu madre te quiso

Rebe:no es cierto monstruo-con lagrimitas en los ojos enojada-

Ivonne:cállate date de santos que el castigo será para ti y no para la estupida de tu amiguita

Rebe:no le digas asi a Estefanía!

Rebe mordió a Ivonne y ha cada golpe que la mujer daba la pequeña lo esquivaba eso hizo sonreír a Oroku ya que la niña demostraba gran destreza pero le faltaba entrenamiento por eso Ivonne la tomo de nuevo y se la llevó mientras rebe no dejaba de patalear.

Rebe:sueltame!

Ivonne;estarás en el cuarto de castigo un mes mocosa

Padre e hija veían como se llevaban ala niña la pequeña enojada por como trataban a su amiga y el mayor solo pensaba en su vieja amiga y que se pondría como fiera

.

.

.

.

Rebe estaba en su cuarto consolando de una manera torpe a su amiga que se había asustado mucho y claro después resivio el regaño de su compañera Hitoe una niña un poco mas grande que ella de cabello azul verdoso al igual que sus ojos tenia el mismo horrendo uniforme aunque tenia una gaza en un ojo cuando la vieron por primera vez asi le preguntaron que había pasado pero ella no quiso responder. Hitoe al ser la mayor había adoptado con ellas la face de mamá gallina aunque no lo demostraba mucho.

Hitoe:Se podría saber como sete ocurre salir asi como asi hubieras avisado nos pusieron a buscarlas por todo el orfanato

Rebe: lo siento-casi al borde de las lagrimas-

Hitoe:les pudo haber pasado algo grave

Estefanía:de verdad lo sentimos no era nuestra intención

Hitoe salio enojada dejando alas pequeñas sintiéndose mal por lo que hicieron...


End file.
